Camisado
by MissSeaPandas
Summary: Lucy's whole world crashes when she receives a new power, yet this is not the reason. The spirit world has closed forever. Lucy commits suicide, only to wake to a boy staring at her? Lucy's journey is a rocky one, but will she find peace with new people? Or will the gates to happiness be forever closed. (Lucy x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! New fanfic! I read a few OC stories and reeeaaallly wanted to write one! I love OC x Lucy because people make such good OC's! THis one will have less frequent updates sinceI want this one to be good! (Hopefully)**

**As for my other stories: The one who kept him sane will update as normal. Sequel for my first fanfic keeps on getting pushed back sinceI have no ideas. Sorry! **

**My version of rated T means some gore, possible slight sexual situations (I'm too awkward of a person to write lemons), occasional swearing (Some characters might swear in their nature) etc. **

**I own nothing except for my own changes, characters, situations, possible new arcs, etc.**

**P.S Thank you for those who have continued to read my fanfics! I switch favorite pairings often so I'm kind of inconsistent.**

**P.S.S (Goldfish memory hates me) I really(!) wanted to write this one, or at least start it since I've gotten obsessed with OC stories lately.**

**Here!**

* * *

><p>I was reading a book I had gotten courtesy of Levy's recommendations when I heard a slight vibration coming from atop my dresser. I quickly rushed over to examine my keys and was quite delighted that it was Loke's key that had called me. Quickly taking the golden key off its ring, I held it up in summoning stance.<p>

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Loke!" I said, my voice ringing with a hint of cheerfulness. A familiar golden glow erupted in front of me, then died away to reveal the lion spirit I had come to know.

"Loke!" I practically shrieked, wrapping my arms around the spirit. He stiffened for a moment before he gently pushed me away. I was slightly taken aback, then I noticed his attire. His usually crisp black suit was rustled up, his eyes had noticeable bags underneath them, and his hair was more messed up than ever. He gave me a weak smile before I guided him over to sit in the chair at my desk. He dropped himself in the chair as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Loke, what happened now?" I asked, worry filling my voice. Loke had begun to inform me of a series of problems the Spirit World had been having lately. He told me of humans that have begun to take advantage of spirits, recklessly calling them out, abusing them, even killing off the silver keys. All the troubles recently have effected the leading spirits tremendously, especially the leaders of the Astronomical, Chinese, and Ecliptic Zodiac gates.

I nervously stared at Loke as he ran his fingers through his hair, tousling it up even more, if possible. I noticed his eyes held a sorrowful look and he was shifting nervously in his seat. He leaned forward, a hand on his face and a hand on his knee.

"Lucy. . . we spirits love you, with all our heart. We cannot bear to part, you changed our lives," He started, his voice wavering. I felt tears come to my eyes. _This sounds like a goodbye. _

"Lucy. . . " He choked up. I watched in fear as he buried his head in his hands. I listened to his sobs. He spoke in ragged breaths. "The celestial spirit world is closing off from the human world. Forever." He sobbed. _No_

"We've encountered problems in the past, humans doing terrible things. It's gotten to the point where the spirit king himself has lost hope. All the silver keys are in despair, we can't go on, Lucy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said, shaking his head, his body trembling as he spoke with that hoarse voice that sounded like it lost hope.

"I'm so sorry. . ."

_No. . . can . . . this be happening?_

"The spirit king. . . called on you, He has something to say. . . Let's go." He said softly, reaching a shaky hand out to me. I absently grabbed it. The world seemed to be in such a blur. Was this real?

I felt myself be transported elsewhere, led by the fearsome lion I had grown to love. We walked through an intricate golden gate, appearing in a world I had fallen in love with. The planets and stars, the twinkling paths and buildings. . . were they always this dull? Was everything always this sad? I felt Loke tug gently on my hand, I let myself be led down the paths. I looked around at the world, not focusing on anything. All that was on my mind were questions.

The warmth of Loke's hand left me, bringing me back to my senses. I found myself to be surrounded by spirits, all of whom had the same ragged look. Virgo's usual stoic face was curved into a frown. Aquarius had a scowl and was being consoled by a teary Scorpio. All my spirits were in such sad states. I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my chest. _I can't take this. _

The ever-large Spirit king was staring down at me, I looked back through hazy eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"Lucy Heartfillia, you are one who has been loved by all her spirits. It pains me to say this, but you will no longer be a celestial wizard once you leave this place." He said in his booming voice. Wails and curses erupted from the crowd. _No. . ._

"I have decided to give you a magic known to only you. Matire Celeste. Celestial Master magic. Command the stars and the heavens with your new power." _No. . . please stop. . ._

"Live." _I can't_

"Thrive." _Never _

**"Without us**."

_Without us . . _

_It all hit me. _I fell to my knees.** "No! I won't! Please!"** I begged, letting tears roll down my face in abundance. I screamed for them to stay, to say it's all a cruel, sick joke. I fervently looked around the area. My spirits. . . such looks of despair adorned their faces. I reached out for them, aching to hold them, my family. Looking at my hand, I saw it was slowly fading. **"NO! Aquarius! . . . Taurus!. . Plue! . . . Cancer!. . . Loke!. . . Guys!"**

I watched myself disappear from the world, replacing it with my room. Chair out, sitting on my bed. Exactly the same. My arm was still outstretched, a feeling of emptiness surrounded me. "Guys. . ."

I collapsed on my bed in a fit of sobs.

* * *

><p>Dragging myself out of bed, I glanced at a calender that hung on my wall, making out the lines in the dark. <em>It's been a week. . .<em>

I slowly got up from my bed and dragged my feet towards my dresser. I felt for my keys. "They're not there. . . "

The room suddenly felt terribly suffocating. I dressed myself in a hoodie and a pair of black shorts. "I need to get out of here. . . anywhere but here. . ."

I fumbled with the lock, eventually opening it, and stumbled out and into the night. The world was quiet, the same, as if nothing had changed. It sickened me.

I gripped my shoulder as I walked to keep myself there, not in another world, as I walked down the darkened streets of Magnolia. I honestly didn't know where I was going, I didn't care as well, a rarity. I let myself lose reality as I reminisced times gone by. Loke and I playing games. Virgo asking for punishment. Aquarius sweeping me away. In all these memories I didn't notice myself running into something and falling. I absentmindedly looked around, my eyes settling on a person in front of me. He had silver hair and green eyes that scanned me warily, he seemed of average build and was wearing normal blue jeans and a white shirt. He stretched out his hand towards me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I slowly nodded and let himself pick me up.

"Hey, you don't look okay. Are you fine?" He asked, worry evident in his voice. I nodded again, for fear of breaking down if I talked. I shuffled past him, not considering how rude I must have been.

I came to a stop when I heard rushing water. Directing my sstare towards my surroundings, I saw a familiar scene. I envisioned a hunched Loke, the spirit king, and me with all my spirits. I shambled towards the cliff-edge, falling to the ground and feeling the dirt beneath me. "Loke. . ."

I somehow managed to bring myself back on my feet to stand on the edge. "Can I give up being strong now?" I asked the sky. Not receiving an answer, I decided one.

"I'm done." I said as I fell over the edge.

* * *

><p><em>"Lucy. . . " <em>

_Loke? I turned around, seeing Loke with his arm towards me, beckoning me forth. Come to me, Lucy. Wake up and see._

_I walked towards him, hand waiting to hold his and never let go._

_I never made it._

* * *

><p>". . ey" "Hey." "HEY!"<p>

I opened my eyes, expecting to see pearly gates or Loke. I saw neither, only green eyes staring into mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you to ****Sakamaki Hikaru**** for your suggestion. I'll attempt 3rd person POV. Forgive me if I fail a bit! :) **

** I'll make an OC profile addition now, for extra details I might miss (I really want the characters to be known what they look like) **

**Here!**

* * *

><p>Lucy stared at the man above her, taking in his appearance, judging whether he was a friend or foe. He had a young face, she guessed she was around her age. His silver hair was a bit messy, but not overly so. His eyes were like emeralds, captivating as they stared into her chocolate orbs. Lucy looked around after prying her eyes away from him, she realized now that she was soaked with water and was lying in what appeared to be a hollowed out tree that was turned into a home a long time ago, she assumed the person on top of her lived here.<p>

"Hey? You awake?" He asked, voice filled with concern. Lucy nodded. She felt her body ache a bit, yet it wasn't unbearable. He seemed relieved, then his face molded into a more serious one.

"Why'd you jump? When I saw you on the street, it was obvious you weren't doing well. I followed you so you'd be safe. But I didn't expect you to try to kill yourself!" He yelled, then realized what he said. "I- I'm sorry for yelling. But why'd you jump?"

Lucy crawled backwards to lean on something, realizing again that it was all real. The man noticed her having trouble and helped her ease herself against the wall of the room. Lucy gripped herself in order to not break down, although it was proving to be a difficult challenge. The silver-haired man sensed her distress. "You don't have to tell me if it hurts, okay?" He said while waving his arms about, not being used to comforting anyone. Lucy watched him flounder about for a moment before giggling to herself. He watched her and smiled.

"My name's Sylvein Wrisse, at your service milady," He said in an aristocratic voice while dramatically bowing. Lucy smiled at his antics.

"Lucy Heartifillia, it's a pleasure," Lucy said, mimicking his tone. The two stood in silence for a moment, then promptly burst into laughter.

After toning down, Lucy glanced at her soaked clothing. "Care to explain?" She asked, pointing at her clothing.

"When I saw you jump, you were near water, so I manipulated it to catch you and wash you back up." He said, then began to blush. "I was going to change you into dry clothes, then realized you'd probably take me for a pervert if I did that."

Lucy thought about what magic he had , then decided she'd ask later. "Thank you for saving me." She said as she flashed a heart-warming smile. Sylvein's blush increased tenfold as he whipped around and grabbed a stack of clothes off a table, then handed it to Lucy.

"You can shower and then change into those, sorry if they're too big," He said as he pointed to a staircase that led down to an open door. Luck nodded and took the clothes, then ran to the shower, eager to feel the comforting warmth. As she stepped in, she closed the door behind her. The room appeared to be a normal bathroom, tiled with a proper shower, sink, and toilet, along with miscellaneous bathroom items. She was pleased to see this as she peeled off the clothes she had and placed them in a laundry basket beside the sink. Stepping into the shower, she let herself relax for the first time in what felt like forever.

After washing, she inspected the clothes she received. A black button up shirt with a pair of green shorts. Lucy put them on, they were a couple sizes too big, but they were comfortable and stayed on. She brushed her hair with her fingers and looked in the mirror. Satisfied, she went back up to meet with Sylvein.

Once she was up, she took a second look at the room. It was a mix of a living room and a kitchen. There was a black sofa and chair in a corner with a coffee table in front. There were a couple of papers and a viewing Lacarima on top. Taking up half the room was a standard set op appliances, separated from the living room by a long table that served as an island, where Sylvein was sitting at. Lucy walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"So earlier, you said you manipulated the water, are you a water mage?" She asked. He shook his head. "Nope. Have you ever heard of Lost magic?" He asked. Lucy reminisced to the meeting of Grimore Heart, among others with Lost magic like the dragonslayers.

"Yeah, I know a lot of mages with Lost magic!" She said excitedly. He smiled at her. "What about unique magic?" He asked in a slightly teasing tone. She shook her head, extremely curious. "Well, unique magic is a magic that no-one else but one has. I only know of one, but I assume there are others. I have one. Matire de l'elemente. You up for a story?" He asked. She nodded enthusiastically, really eager to hear of this new magic.

"There used to be summing cards called Elemental Guardian cards." He started. "Each summoned a humanistic spirit with association to a type of element. If you were near the element, like water or fire, then you could summon them and they could manipulate them. It wasn't a popular holder type, since if the spirit was cursed while out, say trapped in runes or something, then they could be killed if out too long." He said, sounding slightly less happy near the end. "My father hated mages, and when I told him I was a holder-type mage, he took my cards and had someone summon them, then killed all of them." He said gravely, angrily. "The leader of the Guardians had to close off the world, thus ending Elemental Guardian magic. But before it was closed off. . . He gave me this magic. Only to me. So if I'm around the element, I can manipulate it. A powerful magic." He finished, practically seething in anger. Then he heard crying beside him. Panicked, he tried to console Lucy.

"Hey, you don't have to cry! I'm used to it now! Okay?" He said, completely calm now. Lucy continued to cry. Once she calmed down a bit. She spoke in a shaky voice.

"I used to be a celestial spirit mage. I'm in the guild Fairy Tail." She started. Sylvein remembered that guild, he'd heard of them and read about them. He remembered the name Lucy. She was supposed to be the most successful Celestial spirit mage known.

"The celestial spirit world. . . was facing problems. . . and shut off from the human world recently, when you met me. The spirit king gave me a magic called Matire Celeste." She said, desperately trying to not break down again. "They left. I couldn't help them. . . I'm all al-"

SHe cut herself off when she felt warm arms wrap around her, gripping her tightly. She buried her face in Sylvein's neck. He was shaking.

"You're not alone. I'm here. . . . So please. . . Let me stay with you." He said shakily, desperately.

"Yes" Lucy said softly, then let herself cry into his shoulder. Gripping him as much as he had to her, if she had let go then, she may have lost herself.

Sylvein smiled to himself, he had been drawn to her like moth to flame. He couldn't explain the need he had to stay with her, yet it didn't matter. In this moment, he was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter!<strong>

**Here's a character profile for Sylvein**

**Sylvein**** Wrisse**

**His magic is a unique magic to only himself. Matire de l'element. (Elemental master)**

**He received the magic following the closing of the Elemental Guardian world. Has come to master his magic and currently lives alone in a large tree house (Literally) He created. **

**Appearance: Is the same age as Lucy (Late teens) Has silver hair and green eyes. He normally wears a black zip-up jacket with a large hood. He wears it open with the hood down. Underneath he wears a white button-up shirt with two belts (Of varying colors and patterns) loose over the shirt. He wears plain dark green jeans with black shoes. Relatively handsome, tall.**

**Favorites: Belts, rain, nature, Lucy (Gosh, that sounds perverted)**

**Personality: Extremely nice to Lucy and allies, can be very cold to others that he doesn't know. Protective. He jokes around and is (Usually) a cheerful person. Can be selfish sometimes, other times cruel to some. **

**My personal ranking: **

**Looks: 4**

**Personality:4**

**Smarts:3**

**Power:5**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a character profile for Lucy<strong>

**Lucy Heartifillia**

**Her magic is Matire Celeste (Celestial master magic)**

**She received it after the spirit world closed forever. Currently a member of Fairy Tail, but they don't know where she is.**

**Appearance: You know her looks. She (now) normally wears her hair in varying styles with star earrings. She wears a twisted bandeau-like white shirt with long-ish black shorts. On top she wears a long-sleeved, flowy cardigan-esque thing that goes down below her knees in front and just under her shorts in back. It is a pretty blue color. She wears brown ankle boots.**

**Favorites: Bunnies, nature, reading, writing**

**Personality:You know.**

**My personal ranking:**

**Looks:5 (I like her)**

**Personality: 4.5 (Basically, no-ones a five except maybe Wendy)**

**Smarts: 5**

**Power: Her magic is rated at a five, but currently is zero since she hasn't learned anything yet**

* * *

><p>Thank's for reading, review please! (If you want)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! I've been busy! My birthday's coming up! On the 21st! Yesterday, I went to an asian restaurant with my sister who's birthday is on the 30th. I got my celebration early along with hers since she went back to college today. I have free time and actually feel like writing now, so yay!**

** Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Sylvein felt a strange warmth as he woke up, it was a peculiar feeling, as it seemed that his pillow was snuggled into him and was emanating warmt-<p>

He was suddenly wide awake as he looked down at the pair of arms that encircled his waist. He and Lucy had fallen asleep on each other! Embarrassed, he brought his hand up to shield his face in an attempt to block his blush from view. He honestly believed it was shameful to blush at a girl he'd just met, even more so to be in the same bed with her! After debating whether to wake her up, or remain in an awkward position, he chose the former. He gently grasped her shoulders to shake her awake. After a couple minutes, she opened her eyes.

"Hello Sylv-Oh my god, sorry!" She screamed, launching herself away from Sylvein and quickly turned around, hiding her equally visible blush. He adorned an awkward smile as he stretched and got up. Lucy admired how he looked with messy hair, then quickly dismissed it. (Denial)

Sylvein walked over to the dresser to get clothes for himself and Lucy for the day. Then reprimanded himself for his forgetfulness.

"Umm, do you have to return to your guild or something? You've been with me for a couple days, someone's got to be looking for you, or worried about you." He said reluctantly, he truly liked having Lucy around. But if he were to have taken her from someone who cared about her, then he'd feel terrible. Lucy shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not that I don't have somewhere I should be." She started, thinking how to phrase it so it was understandable. "I know the guild's probably worried about me. . . but i can't go back. Not yet." She said quietly, rolling the sheets up in her hand and releasing, then re-rolling. Sylvein looked at her quizzically, why did she not want to return?

"I love them! Don't get me wrong! But. . . I wouldn't be able to stand the looks of pity, the questions, the crowding and constant reminders of. . . you know. Fairy Tail is a very. . . loving, and eccentric place. I'd feel out of place for awhile, or they might not leave me alone. Either way. . . If I can, I'd like to stay away for a bit. . . until I can accept. . " Lucy drifted off, not wanting to break down again, exactly the reason why she didn't want to go back just yet. Sylvein, knowing how she felt, just nodded and smiled. Lucy was grateful.

"I'd like to propose a plan then." Sylvein started. Lucy, curious, nodded for him to continue. "I'll teach you about your magic, how to use it, how to completely dominate over everyone, how to use our type of magic. . . if. . . you stay here." He said with a smile. Lucy was suspicious.

"Shouldn't it be 'If you do so-n'-so, then I'll teach you' or something like that?" Lucy said, straightening up and acting out the cocky smirk she imagined. Sylvein shrugged.

"I know it sounds cheesy, but I really just want you to stay, I mean, when I lost the Elemental Guardian magic, I was devastated. I won't let you be alone." He said as he walked over to the bathroom. "I'll take a shower, then you can have it. The plan is, we will train for a few days, and get some new clothes for you after a bit or we can get your old clothes, your choice." He said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Sylvein!" Lucy yelled after him.

"Yeah!?"

"Thank you!" She said, a rose colored blush once again dusting her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Lucy yelled into the woods, collapsing onto the green grass. Sylvein smiled,"You'll get it eventually. Changing over to a caster magic from a holder magic isn't attempted, let alone done, by many people you know." He said, secretly gloating to himself about how powerful she'll be.<p>

Lucy sighed in aggravation. "How do I do it again?"

Sylvein laughed. "Okay. Let me try explaining it better. So basically, manipulate your magic as if it were going into a celestial key." He started, Lucy imagined the feeling and replicated it, now moving her magic of her own free will. It was strange not having anything to flow the magic into yet, so it caused strain on her magic container.

"Now, instead of a key, wrap that magic around your own power, basically around the magic itself. Like an animal in a nest."

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, already feeling a magic drain from the exertion. Sylvein noticed this. "No, no, no. Imagine the first magic materialized, and the second magic swirling around it like a storm."

"How can I imagine a storm when I'm messing with my magic like this!" Lucy screamed, losing her focus and collapsing. The half-wrapped magic disappearing. She sighed.

"Ya' know. Maybe not all of us are super geniuses who ask strange girls to stay in their treehouses and mastered new magic on their own. Ever thought of that?" Lucy said as she rolled over onto her back and looked up at the evening sky. The oranges and rosy pinks melded together perfectly. 'It's so calm' Lucy thought.

Sylvein groaned as he fell back beside her and stared at the sky as well. "I'm not a super genius. And that made me sound like some frickin' pervert!" He yelled. Lucy shushed him. They both know it was partially true. After calming himself, he spoke again.

"Maybe you just need some inspiration, something that makes you so inspired, you could blow up something with all that inspiration!" He said jokingly.

"That's impossible" Lucy said bluntly. Sylvein just laughed.

"Well," He continued,"I found my inspiration. . . It's all around us." He said as he smiled. "The snow, the hail, the rain is fantastic!"

Lucy chuckled. "What's with you and precipitation?" She asked, still giggling. He shrugged. "Couldn't think of anything else.

They sat in silence for a moment, watching the stars begin to shine in the sky.

"I think. . . my inspiration is the sky. The stars! I've always loved watching the stars at night. My mother always said that it meant I was a good celestial mage." Lucy said happily, reminiscing times gone by when she listened to the names of the constellations with her mother.

"I bet you were a good celestial mage." Sylvein said absent-mindedly, knowing it was true. Lucy shrugged as well.

"Hopefully. . . MY spirits are probably looking at me from the stars. It's sad knowing that they cannot reach me, and I cannot reach them." SHe said, feeling dejected. Sylvein protested. "It's not sad! You can always see them, and they can see you. If you love something so much, it'll make you happy being able to be near, right?"

Lucy thought about it. And decided it was true. She closed her eyes and envisioned them. "Yeah, I'm happy."

Unknown to her, golden lights began to glow around the area, illuminating the darkened world. Sylvein gasped at the beautiful glowing orbs. "Lucy! Look!" HE said cheerfully. Lucy opened her eyes and watched the beautiful lights dance. She extended her hands out to them, swirling them around, giggling happily.

"Your first magic, what do you want to call it?" Sylvein asked.

After giving it some thought, Lucy answered. "Love Lights. It sounds strange. . . but I can't help but love these."

Little did she know, there were 88 in total, all surrounding her as she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this was good!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Pertaining the picture for this story. It has the outfits of the characters (Which I really wanted to be shown) but it was drawn in around 15 minutes so its not very good (Don't judge me! +I just learned how to draw guys since I've never really drawn them)**

**The other fanfics I'll update less frequently since I only like updating when I have a good idea or when I'm in the mood to write. ...and right now I am obsessed with OC's. Sorry!**

**Thank you reviewers! Here! :)**

* * *

><p>"Sylvein?" Lucy asked, her face twitching.<p>

"Hmm?" Came a soft reply.

"HOW LONG DO I HAVE TO HANG FROM THE CEILING!?" Lucy screamed, highly agitated.

Their day had gone as most days have been for a couple weeks. Waking up in the evening light, going outside to train on Lucy's magic in the moonlight, then returning inside at around midnight to to physical training. Lucy had proven herself do be quite skilled in dodging and things that required agility, but Sylvein made it a habit to point out that her physical strength was lacking, as well as her hand to hand combat. Lucy, who was offended, said that they should train on strength for awhile then. And Sylvein, who took much pride in his training, agreed. The last ten days have been spent with Lucy crawling around with Sylvein on her back, or with Lucy carrying boulders, or doing hanging exercises. Sylvein quite liked the hanging exercises and often stuck her on the ceiling at some point in the night. The goal was to hang from her legs bent over a ceiling branch for as long as she could, then when she failed, Sylvein would catch her.

We come to this point in time where Sylvein had woken first, stuck Lucy on the ceiling, and told her to stay there for the night. (They had become quite the night owls)

"I said all night. All night means _all night_." Sylvein said with a smirk as he drank some midnight tea. Lucy fumed and crossed her arms.

"But it's really boring up here! Give me something to do!" She whined. Sylvein shook his head and calmly drank his tea.

"Slave-driver, idiot, imbecile" Lucy murmured loud enough for him to hear.

"Calling me names won't help you!" Sylvein replied in a sing-song voice.

"Dimwit. . . " She mumbled to herself. After swirling her arms like a helicopter for a few minutes, she was bored again.

"Sylveiiiinnnnn. I'm bored!" She whined again. Sylvein, being a pushover only to Lucy, gave in.

"Fine. I'll manipulate the tree to open for you, then you can practice your magic while you're up there." He said as he twisted the tree branches to his will. Lucy laughed as she moved around on the ceiling.

"Yay! Love Lights - converge!" She sang as 88 orbs of light appeared around her, then soared towards Sylvein, who noticed a second too late.

"Ahh Lucy! THe Fu- My eyes!" He screamed as he spun around a bit, it ws quite the show to Lucy. She smirked.

"Shooting star!"

A magic circle appeared in front of her finger as she sent one at Sylvein. He couldn't see were it was coming from, and promptly danced around to dodge it. Lucy, finding it fun, extended all five fingers on a hand and sent out five more, each coming through their own golden magic circle. Sylvein barely dodged them.

After a bit of watching Sylvein the light monster walk around, Lucy dispelled the Love Lights and Sylvein collapsed on his chair.

"Dammit, Lucy!" He said in mock anger. It was actually fun, aside from the burning eyeballs. Lucy just giggled.

"I said I was bored!" She sang again.

Sylvein smirked. "Payback!" He said as he spun the tree branches every which way.

The two played into the early light of morning.

* * *

><p>"Ahh! It feels good to get some sunshine!" Lucy hummed as she spun in wide circles. Sylvein smiled at her childishness. They had been together for a total of three weeks, and Lucy had already learned Love Lights and mastered Shooting Star, an admirable feat for any holder mage in such a short amount of time. Sylvein was happy with her progress, so they spent a couple days getting back to sleeping at night and being awake at daylight.<p>

"Sylvein! Since it's so nice out, we should take a mission! Can we?!" Lucy pleaded, making puppy eyes that would make the devil bow to her will. Sylvein just nodded, for fear of blurting out how cute she looked in that moment if he spoke. She cheered in happiness as she went to grab her whip and his sword (THey went weapons shopping as well, even though Sylvein didn't really need a weapon at the moment.

"Hey Lucy? Are you going to visit your guild at any time soon?" Sylvein asked, guilty for stealing her away.

"Maybe after this mission. . . " Lucy said quietly.

The rest of the trip was coated in awkward silence.

* * *

><p>"Shooting Star!" Lucy sang out, firing ten stars out of her finger tips at a water-mage she was fighting, defeating him.<p>

The two had taken a job to get rid of a small dark guild called Elemental Blade. Each mage was a type of elemental mage, mostly water or earth. Lucy had gone one way through the guild building, while Sylvein went another, and they were to converge in the back of the building once they were done. Lucy was surrounded by three more mages. Even though these mages were relatively weak, it's still difficult for her. Lucy took out her whip.

"Eh? Look at the little girly! Are ya' gonna' scratch us with that?" One man said.

"Maybe we can take it and have some fun with her!" Another sneered, licking his disgusting lips. Lucy cringed, and wrapped her whip around the first man, who seemed the lightest. After trapping him, she flicked her wrist towards the ceiling then slammed it towards the floor, effectively doing the same to him and knocking him out.

While she was busy, a man grabbed her from behind and pinned her to the ground. She could practically smell his perverse nature. Something clicked in her at that moment. A new spell was learned.

"Antigravity!" *

The man's grip began to loosen up, and he was soon flown off of her. Lucy then shot Shooting Star at the man, defeating him as well. She now turned her attention towards the third man, who was heavily clad in armor. It appeared to be that he couldn't move very fast with the armor on, but none of her (three) spells would work on him if he was in the armor. She was about to try Shooting Star again when she found new information.

"Bolide!" **

Out of her outstretched hand came a large, glowing meteor. Lucy watched in awe as it flew towards him and exploded, leaving him unconscious on the ground.

Clapping happily, Lucy continued on her way to meet Sylvein.

* * *

><p>'I hope Lucy's alright' Thought Sylvein as he went scanned the room. Inside there were four mages, each appearing to be weak. He smiled.<p>

"What're ya' smiling for!? You're gonna' be dead soon!" Yelled one of the mages as he began to charge at Sylvein. The only element available was the earth he was standing on. Sylvein adjusted accordingly.

"Earthquake!" He said as he brought both hands up. The ground rumbled violently around him and crumbled, causing the surrounding area to collapse, crushing a couple mages and leaving the place utterly destroyed. This happened often with Sylvein's magic. The other two mages were now trying to hit him with small rocks they created, doing absolutely nothing. 'Why'd this guild have to be so easy?' Thought SYlvein.

"Sinkhole"

The area where the remaining enemies were standing collapsed, dragging them into the bottom of the hole. The hole then closed up.

Sylvein smiled as he walked towards the door, eager to meet up with Lucy.

* * *

><p>Lucy froze with fear at the blade held right against her neck, the chilled metal made her whole body shiver. Her side ached with pain, but her mind was filled with only one thought: Sylvein.<p>

The man in question burst through the door with a determined smile, which quickly changed into a raging glare towards the man holding Lucy captive. Lucy attempted to speak, to say it was okay, but the man dug the blade into her skin eve so slightly, drawing blood. Sylvein's eyes boiled with rage.

"Ha! Got yer' little girlfriend! I just had to kick her to the ground and grab her, so easy! She's not even struggling anymore, such wonderful prey!" He screamed, then continued to talk about how he'd gut Lucy, kill her, etc. Sylveins eyes carefully watched Lucy, who was mouthing words while her captor was ranting.

Tor-nad-o

She pointed to herself. Sylvein got the message.

"Tornado!" He chanted, launching a flurry of highly destructive wind, making it touch down on top of Lucy and the guildmaster. Inside, the guildmaster was laughing.

"He'd kill you! Ha! The Blade alliance wins, even in death!" He sang. Lucy laughed at this.

"Anigravity"

He was launched off of Lucy and into the walls of the tornado. Lucy was careful to stay in the eye of it. "Sylvein!"

The tornado's winds dissipated, leaving the unconscious guildmaster on the ground. Sylvein ran up to Lucy.

"When'd you get time to think of that, Lucy!?" He said, swirling her around. It was an ingenious idea.

"Iknow about my natural disasters, you told me you specialized in those. Tornado's are safe as long as you're in the eye. When he was latched onto me, I used a new spell:Antigravity, to push him off of me and into the walls." She said with a smile. Lucy dug out her communications lacarima to notify the one who gave them the mission that they'd take the mages to jail now. She put away the sphere. As they left with the mages, Lucy spoke.

"Something bothered me about this though, he said something about a blade alliance. I've heard of another dark guild called Destruction blade. Maybe there's an alliance between them? We should look into it before we do anything else" She said. Sylvein nodded.

"We'll take care of that after a small celebration, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyyyy chapter! <strong>

**Matire (Master) Magic is learned by unlocking the knowledge that the one who gave it to you gave you. It's kind of in your subconscious.**

***Antigravity:A gravitational field that repels, it sends people who are very close to Lucy away from her.**

**** Bolide: A fireball or meteor that produces a sonic boom. Sends a meteor from Lucy to her target, exploding on impact.**

**By now, you should know that Lucy's magic mainly specializes in astronomical events, and Sylvein's specializes in natural disasters.**

**This mission was not supposed ot be really serious or anything, it's like an introductory. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I have gotten free time! And sorry to my other fanfics. I have lost inspiration and will update those laters, I don't want cruddy chapters**

**Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>"Lucy? Are these in order?" Sylvein asks, lifting a handful of papers towards her. She scans over them, checking for any errors. Finding none, she smiles.<p>

"Nope!" It's okay to be sent in!" She said happily as she brought the papers to a mailing lacarima, letting it absorb them. She put in the address for the magic counsel and watched the glowing orb dim, signaling that it has been sent.

"Great! Now that the request form to destroy the guild is in, we can go elsewhere and do fun things." She said as she scampered around the room, getting her shoes and cardigan from her room (That Sylvein recently made) Sylvein thought about their options, they could go into town, or they could really go on an adventure somewhere else, they had gotten a decent amount of money for the job. He thought of maybe going to the bookstore to get some writing materials and books for Lucy, and a few for himself. He thought of the excited look she'd have and felt his cheeks redden.

"You just met her, you can't go on liking her just yet!" He said to himself, not realizing that a blonde mage had walked in front of him.

"Sylvein? What are you talking about?" She asked with great curiosity, she had only heard a bit of it.

"N-nothing!" He stuttered as he walked off to find his shoes. He laughed nervously at the feeling of Lucy's stare boring into his spine.

"It's nothing! Really! I have a. . a friend that likes a girl! I just thought it was too soon for him, you know?" He said quickly in an attempt to pass it off as someone else's problem. Lucy didn't notice how suspicious it sounded, for she was too busy hoping that he was talking about her. She sighed as she walked out the door into the afternoon sun.

"So where are we going?" Lucy asked, opening a lace parasol Sylvein had gotten for her and positioning it above her head, the sun was scorching hot today. Sylvein smirked as he winked at Lucy.

"It's a s-e-c-r-e-t!" He said teasingly as he walked slightly ahead, leading the way through the forest towards the nearest town, which was a couple miles away. Lucy pouted, yet was secretly excited. Maybe it was a surprise? Nah. . . Sylvein wouldn't go out of his way for her . . . would he?

* * *

><p>The trip was spent in comfortable silence for half the time, while the other half was spent with the two quietly discussing a variety of topics and cast shy glances towards one another. The pair had reached Clover town, a small town surrounded by forested area; in which Lucy and Sylvein had taken a liking to and were living in. The town had all the basics, including a notable library. Lucy had dragged Sylvein here a couple weeks prior to buy new clothing, and had taken a liking to the small town since.<p>

"Sylvein! Let's move to CLover! It's so nice here." Lucy begged. Sylvein mustered up all of his strength to resist the adorable stare she was giving him.

"W-we can't. I like it in the forest, we're alone." He said, not realizing that his words could be taken a different way. Lucy smiled, thinking that he wanted to be alone with her. She wasn't sure exactly why she felt warm and fuzzy when he said it, so she passed it off as a fever.

"WHere are we going?" Lucy asked. In response, Sylvein clasped his hands over her eyes and began to lead her to the library. Lucy wiggled in protest, eagerly wanting to know since Sylvein never wanted to go out. Sylvein just laughed lightheartedly at her impatience, which to him, made her even cuter.

"Oi! I asked where we're going!" Lucy huffed as Sylvein came to a stop. He unclasped her hands and pointed at the brick building in front of them.

"Surprise!" He sang. Her eyes lit up with enthusiasm at all the new things she'd read. She hugged him quickly before rushing in the building. Leaving him to follow her with a flushed face and a warm feeling enveloping his body.

He entered the library. A thick, yet pleasant smell of books emanated from the whole place, paired with the comfortable silence that covered the room like a blanket. Sylvein immediately felt at peace as he scanned the room for Lucy, who was sitting at a desk already with a large stack of books beside her. Sylvein smiled as he went to browse the shelves. As he went towards the back (For non-fiction books about nature, of course), something caught his attention on a far wall. Upon closer inspection, he found that it was a poster.

A poster detailing the disappearance of beloved celestial mage, Lucy Heartifillia.

Sylvein instantly found himself filled with guilt. 'I stole her from them' he thought as he sluggishly went back to Lucy and took a seat across from her. He rested his head in his hands, thinking of what he could do. This was exactly what he feared! He didn't want to take Lucy, yet he felt so inexplicably drawn to her, so he couldn't give her up either. He'd rather die.

He glanced up at the Celestial Master, watching her intently. His gaze settled on the pink mark on her hand. The mark branded her as a Fairy Tail mage. SHe was one of them first, he thought. He came to the conclusion that he'd let her choose when the time came. Yet in his mind he begged for her to choose him/ Little did he know that the choice would be upon them soon.

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" Lucy breathed happily as she stretched, bag of books in each hand. She barely felt them for she was elated. She spun around in a circle, accidentally slamming one of the bags into Sylvein's arm, snapping him out of a trance.<p>

He sharply inhaled as he gripped his arm, which had quickly sprouted a large, purplish bruise. Lucy gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" She said as she dropped the bags to the tiled street. She gently took his arm into her hands. Sylvein relished at the touch. Lucy mumbled quick and sorrowful apologies.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt too bad!" He said in a slightly cheery tone, although it was rather hard at the moment, for he was still thinking of Lucy not being there at all. He'd rather have her with him and get hit a hundred times, than be away. His cheerful tone was as see-through as glass. Although Lucy believed that he was lying about the pain, ultimately making her feel worse. She was busy thinking of ways to apologize when they heard footsteps behind them. Lucy peered over Sylvein's shoulder to meet the eyes of one particular woman. Erza Scarlet.

Lucy hastily froze up. Was she ready for this? Was she ready to be asked questions? Sylvein noticed her distress and looked over his shoulder. He too froze on the spot when he saw the Titania, albeit for entirely different reasons. Suddenly, his arm didn't matter at all anymore.

"Lucy . . ." Erza said softly, as if not believing it was truly the celestial mage she had grown to love standing not ten yards away.

"Is that really you?" She asked, not truly believing it yet.

"Yes, Erza. I missed you!" Lucy said as she ran over to Erza, wrapping her arms around her friend's waist. Erza slowly, timidly, closed her arms around accepting that she was alive, she gripped Lucy's body tightly.

"Lucy! We were so worried! You just. . .disappeared! Where have you been!?" Erza cried into Lucy's shoulder. Lucy smiled and gently pushed Erza away, then rested her hands on the armor-clad girl's arms.

"I've been fine. Some things happened. . . I've been with him for awhile." SHe said while pointing to Sylvein. He slowly waved and walked up to the pair.

"I'm Sylvein Wrisse. You must be Erza Scarlet." He said calmly, betraying his actual feeling of pulling his hair out. Erza wiped her face and held out her hand.

"Thank you for taking care of her until now. I'll take her back to Fairy Tail now." She said happily. Sylvein felt his world shake and crumble into a million bits. He stammered with his words. Lucy interjected.

"Erza! Wait! Please let me talk to you first, please!" Lucy begged. She found it strange that she wanted to stay with Sylvein as much as she wanted to be at Fairy Tail. What was this peculiar feeling?

Erza, understanding her friend's urgency, nodded and brought her over to the entrance to an alley, leaving a shell-shocked SYlvein in the middle of the nearly empty street.

"Lucy? WHat's wrong?" Erza asked, concerned for her 'little sister'. Lucy's thoughts were everywhere. Before she knew it, she had shared everything with Erza.

"Lucy? . . . Do you love Sylvein?" She asked. Lucy wasn't sure. Was this what she felt whenever he smiled at her, when he ruffled her hair, when he praised her, played with her? She decided it was true.

Lucy had fallen in love with Sylvein.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I request assistance. I would like anyone who may be interested to send me a couple of their own ideas in! I need help with love. It's a hard emotion to write and develop! (Says the girl who has had only one love before) Please give me advice and be my love counsel! (Or review. . . reviews are lovely)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloo!**

* * *

><p>Judging by Lucy's reaction, Erza guessed that Lucy had just realized that she, indeed, was in love with Sylvein.<p>

"Lucy. . . What do you want to do now?" Erza asked in a caring voice, ready to accept anything Lucy would say. She already knew what she would say though. Over time, Erza had learnt how to read Lucy like an open book. She knew what Lucy wanted, maybe even before Lucy did. But there was nothing wrong with not acting like it all the time.

Lucy hadn't truly thought about what she wanted yet, to stay with her family or with Sylvein. His kindness shined through in everything he did, even though he acted childish or spoiled sometimes, Lucy came to love every single thing. Now that she thought about it. . . she knew what she wanted, and wanted it wholeheartedly.

"Please let me stay." Lucy said to Erza, who nodded her approval. Lucy was immeasurably grateful to have Erza be the one who found her, and profusely thanked her before leaving the alleyway. Before Erza left however, she said one thing.

"Come tell the guild in three days time. If you don't, Natsu would probably sniff you out and pester you for a _long_ time."

That was all that was said before Erza departed with a smile and a wave of her hand, leaving a shell-shocked Lucy behind in her wake.

Sylvein watched the red-haired mage walk out of the alley, his eyes following her uncomfortably until she approached him. She summoned a sword and pressed it ever so gently against his skin. Her eyes gleamed with determination.

"I am completely fine with Lucy's decision, for she made it of her own accord, but I will not accept you to be with her if you ever hurt her in any way. Got it?" Erza roared. Sylvein nodded, for fear of his neck being sliced open with the sword if he talked. Yet even while having a blade against his throat, he was immensely happy; for Lucy had chosen him. Erza smiled as she saw his eyes light up at the realization, she loosened her grip on the sword as it burst into a puff of red magic. She turned to walk away.

"Treat her well, for I can tell you love her. I wish you luck." She said as she left, giant cart of luggage dragging behind her.

At that moment, Lucy had stumbled out of the alley, looking like the life was sucked out of her. Sylvein could've bet that he looked similar. He smiled at her as he picked up the almost forgotten bags of books. Lucy cast her gaze upwards towards the silver-haired man, and gave a weak smile and slight giggle.

THey had cheery conversation as they walked back home, resting up for the soon-to-be reunion. It would be tiring.

* * *

><p>"Lucyyyyy~" Sylvein whined. Lucy felt herself begin to grow annoyed, she slowly turned her head to look at Sylevin, who had his face plastered to the train window.<p>

"WHat are you doing?" She asked, honestly having not a single cue as to why he was on the window. Sylvein made a small noise.

"I'm bored! I'm practically powerless on trains, and you can't see outside as well! It's maddening, maddening I say!" He said, gradually beginning to sound sarcastic. Lucy had gotten to know Sylvein's few bad parts on this train ride to Magnolia. Sylvein was usually a relatively patient person, and usually didn't complain too much. However, it appeared that Sylvein became much stranger when away from nature. He had never liked living in cities because he says 'It's a waste of a perfectly good forest to build a town'. So, naturally, he lived in the woods like a hermit crab in a shell for around four years. It's a wonder how he's sane!

Lucy had taken note that SYlvein, one who didn't like towns; hated trains. For the couple hours that they have been on the train, Sylvein has complained about a large number of topics. Saying that trains pollute the environment and 'A few dozen trees are worth more than human convenience'. Lucy had longed to shove her whip around him and stick him to the top, yet that was considered 'unladylike' and 'rude', much to Lucy's dismay.

"You know, if we had walked, we still would have made it" Sylvein said sadly. It was a very tall lie. It takes around a day by train to go from Clover to Magnolia. There's no way they would have ever met the three day limit. Lucy made sure to hold back from telling him that he was beginning to sound insane. Sylvein kept on rubbing his face on the window longingly.

* * *

><p>"Hell yes! Trains be dammed! Walking is much better!" Sylvein cheered as he stretched, his silver hair blowing in the wind. Lucy groaned, it had taken four hours for her to give up and tie his mouth shut. Even then, he wiggled around a lot. Lucy resorted to sitting on him. Sylvein had exaggerated his dislike for transportation a bit, but he wasn't complaining when Lucy sat on him. Not that she'd ever know that.<p>

Lucy looked around, taking in the familiar sights. Not much had changed in the five weeks she had been absent. She was very exited to be back, and was eager to show everything to Sylvein

However, the man in question was busy trying to convince himself that she was just exited to be back, and would happily come back with him. 'It'll be fine' he told himself, in order to ignore the pang of sadness that resided in his chest. Lucy pointed out many things: Caldia Cathedral, where an epic battle took place. The area where she fell into the river and the fisherman helped her out. A large tree in Magnolia park where there was a giant pot and sakura tree. Every location had a story, a story Sylvein would have liked to take part in. He constantly smiled at Lucy, telling her to be more careful and that she must have had fun. Still, it hurt to look at it all.

Lucy skipped along the railing like she used to, but still felt the absence of a certain dog spirit tug at her being. She smiled nonetheless, for now she had an elemental mage to fill the hole in her heart. She had never thought about loving anyone before. There may have been fleeting feelings directed towards a couple people, but they were few and far between. She had never felt her chest warm up and tingle whenever a 'certain someone' was near; not that she was complaining at all. She still smiled at the feeling.

Lucy's happiness was short-lived, for now they stood in front of the towering Fairy Tail building. Sylvein looked over at her and reached his hand over to hers, gripping it in order to calm her. He smiled. She smiled back.

"Go on." He said softly, squeezing her hand once before letting go. Lucy missed the feeling already. Nevertheless, she opened the doors.

Inside the doors lay a tense atmosphere. All the mages were chatting as normal, yet everything seemed strained. It was too quiet, that is, until the doors opened.

"Hello." Lucy said to the guild with a small smile. Many faces shot up to look at the door, recognizing the voice. Gasps were heard throughout the guild. Tears were leaking out of many peoples eyes. Glasses were dropped. Faces lit up.

Simultaneous cheers erupted all at once as Lucy was glomped by around fourty mages. Lucy smiled at all the familiar faces. Wendy was crying, Gray was smiling like an idiot. Lisanna and Juvia shared high-fives. She said her hello's and everything.

A welcome party immediately started.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked over to Mira and Erza, with Sylvein awkwardly trailing behind her. He felt out of place.<p>

"Great to have you back, Lucy." Mira said happily. Lucy nodded as she sipped a strawberry smoothie that Mira had already prepared for her. As she drank, she looked around for a certain Fire-dragonslayer. Not finding him, she turned her gaze back to Mira, who was smiling devilishly.

"Lucy~ Are you looking for Natsu~?" Mira asked as she leaned over the counter, going into her famous 'matchmaker mode'. Lucy furiously shook her head, and looked at Sylvein, who had begun to sulk.

"N-No! Mira!" Lucy protested, desperate to have Sylvein know that she didn't like Natsu. Erza watched with an 'I don't know anything' grin. Mira grinned slyly.

"Do you perhaps like this lovely man right here?" She asked as she pointed at the silver haired mage. Lucy blushed tenfold, which did not go unnoticed by the three. Sylvein blushed as well.

As they all sat in silence, ignorant to the party around them, the doors slammed open.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed as he saw the blonde sitting at the counter. He launched himself at her, eager to hug the woman he missed so dearly. Sylvein took this badly, as he raised a rock wall from the ground in front of Lucy. Natsu crashed into it and it dissipated. He rubbed his head furiously as he looked up to glare at whoever did that. Sylvein looked elsewhere.

"You! You must have taken Lucy!" Natsu hollered, drawing the attention of the guild. He had missed Lucy so much. He went searching for her after every mission he went. He went to her apartment to find nothing changed and went back sadly every day. It was when she disappeared that he had realized: He loved her.

"Natsu! He found Lucy when she was down and took care of her! He taught her many things and stayed with her! You can't treat him like that since he stayed with her!" Erza said sternly. Natsu, being Natsu, got angry.

"She could've gone to us! If she was feeling sad then she could have stayed here with her family! HE took her away from us, didn't he!" He screamed, lighting his fist on fire. Sylvein frowned, did he take her away from them?

"Lucy! What happened? Tell me!" He said as he looked into her eyes. This was what Lucy feared. She hadn't gotten over it. She hadn't even started. Under the pressure and the stares of the guild, she cracked.

"I can't! Natsu, it hurts!" She screamed, shoving her face in her hands as she shook. The faces of her spirits returned to her. Sylvein became angry, he brought Lucy's shaking form into his chest. He stroked her head as he turned to glare at the dragonslayer.

"Lucy didn't want to come back just yet because it hurt her too much. I had gone through a similar experience, and I helped her in ways you wouldn't be able to. Sometines. . . you can feel better without a clingy flame-head breathing down your neck!" He spat. He felt his shirt begin to be soaked with tears. Natsu became furious. Did this guy she only knew for a month really help her more than he could have!? There was no way. Natsu wouldn't accept that. He wanted to be the one Lucy confided in, the one who she cried with.

"I challenge you!" He roared, jealousy swaying his thoughts. "Whoever wins the battle gets the right to be with Lucy!"

The whole guild went silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhhhhhh fight scene! (I'll try my best.)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hopefully this fight will turn out okay!**

**Wish me luck!**

* * *

><p>The air was tense.<p>

The wind blew through the area, bringing with it the sound of murmurs and bets. Many mages watched as the two stared each other down. Cana had taken the opportunity to take bets. The stage was set for battle, a battle that one of the participants dreaded.

"Do you really want to hurt Lucy more than she already is? Having her friends fight?" Sylvein pleaded, trying to appeal to Natsu. He knew that Lucy would be heartbroken watching Natsu and him fight. All he wanted was Lucy's happiness, and he certainly wasn't giving her any happiness at the moment. He frowned.

"Are you giving up!?" Natsu roared, fists engulfed in flame. He wasn't going to let this guy take away Lucy. . . was his excuse. Truthfully, he loved her too much to see her with another. Maybe this was his own form of denial; not that he'd ever realize it.

Sylvein realized that Natsu wouldn't be swayed. He shook his head in disapproval. After casting an apologetic look to Lucy, who was in the arms of Erza. He turned back to Natsu.

"Ready? Roar of the Fire dragon!" Natsu howled as he shot a spiral of highly destructive flame towards Sylvein, who easily blocked the attack with a wall made of the earth. What Natsu didn't know, was that Sylvein was strongest outside.

Natsu scowled at this. Earth mage's were annoying when outside. But usually they're slow! Natsu launched himself at Sylvein, starting Fire Dragon's Fist

Sylvein simply jumped high in the air, soaring above Natsu and landing a few meters away from Natsu.

"I don't want to fight you! Lucy wouldn't want that!" He screamed at Natsu, who was running at him again. Sylvein kept dodging his attacks, not wanting to hurt him if Lucy didn't want it. He looked over at Lucy, delaying his reaction time. Natsu punched him, sending him flying at a tree. Sylvein wiped blood from his mouth. Lucy reached out towards him, then gave him a nod.

Sylvein took this as a sign to go for it. He got up again and pressed his hand to the tree behind him. The tree grew until it was easily twice the size, shocking many of the mages there. The tree began to look humanistic and the branches lashed out, reaching for Natsu. Natsu latched onto one of them and burned it, sending flame up the tree, engulfing it in flames. Sylvein became angry.

"How dare you!" He yelled, moving his arms in a sideways motion from the sea.

"Flood!" He yelled. Water gushed from the ocean, rushing at Natsu with frightening force. Natsu dodged it and jumped into the air.

"Happy!" He yelled. The blue cat came flying to catch his master. Sylvein smiled. 'He thinks this is my weakness?'

The water quickly disappeared, leaving a demolished area.

"Hurricane!" He said happily, bringing his arm up in a swishing motion. Water from the ocean mixed with wind, blowing Natsu out of the air, drenching him and slamming him against the guild. Lucy gasped, Sylvein was using Natsu's opposite! She felt herself shake.

"Fire God's Brilliant flame" Natsu screamed as he created a fiery explosion that engulfed Sylvein. Many cheers erupted, congratulations to Natsu. Lucy cried as she waited for the result.

"Firestorm!" Sylvein bellowed, launching himself in the air and creating a huge magic circle above them. From it came hundreds of balls of fire, all aimed at Natsu. Natsu smiled, ready to eat the flame. But when it hit, he realized.

It was his own fire.

Natsu's scream resounded through the area as he was pelted with his own unconsummable fire.

Once the barrage was over, he was barely standing.

"I'm sorry." Sylvein said before he began to launch a final attack at Natsu. Lucy knew Natsu was done. Sylvein knew it too. This was Sylvein's own revenge. Lucy cried out, desperate.

"Wormhole!" *

She was immediately transported beside Sylvein. He opened his eyes, shocked. The guild was silent.

"It's over. . . okay?" She said as she fell into Sylvein's waiting arms from magic drain. She slowly turned to Natsu.

"Natsu. . . I never was going to stay in the first place.. . I'm sorry." She said with a smile towards the man who had collapsed onto the ground. He felt tears well up in his eyes.

"N-no! If you de-cide that. . you'd rather stay with someone you've just met. . . than with your family. . . ." He started, his mind becoming fuzzy.

". . . I won't allow it!" He screamed with his remaining strength. "You can't come back."

He just realized what he said and shook in fear. . . did he really just . . . .push her away?

Lucy trembled. Did he just say that? She felt new tears come to her eyes.

"Okay." She said softly, shocking everyone. "If that's what it takes . . . then okay." She said shakily as she stood up. This was her decision, there's no turning back. . . no matter how much it hurts her.

"But please remember. . . I love Fairy Tail!" She exclaimed with a sad smile as she held up the Fairy Tail sign. Sylvein whispered their getaway spell.

"Fog"

They disappeared into a blue mist.

Sylvein watched Lucy warily out of the corner of his eye. He had never anticipated this. He was desperate to hold Lucy and comfort her. . . but he knew she needed to do this on her own. Still. . . he worried about her.

"Lucy? Are you angry?" He asked, gently, not wanting to pry. She shook her head.

"No. . . " She whispered as she hid her face with her hands.

"I'm sad. . . is all." She said, hiding her tears. She didn't want to cry, but this feeling of sadness. . . of loneliness. . . haunted her.

"Let's just do the mission."

Syvein felt his heart break at her quavering tone. He reached out to console her, then dropped his hand. There was nothing he could say.

* * *

><p>"You fucking idiot!" Gray hollered as he held Natsu up by the collar of his shirt. Natsu barely noticed, he'd been in a daze since Lucy left.<p>

"WHy'd you say that! You insensitive prick!" Gray fumed. He missed Lucy as well, but he didn't do something so irrevocably stupid just because of petty jealousy! His rant was interrupted by Erza's voice.

"Listen up!" Erza said loudly. Everyone's eyes locked onto her. She told them of Lucy's almost death. Of how SYlvein saved her and took her in because he had a similar experience. She told them of their unique magic, which answered most of the guildmates questions.

"She told me to say, if I ever had to say it, that she loves us all." Erza said with tears in her eyes. ". . and that if the time ever came. . . that we should live our lives the same. With . . . or without her." She said. The guild was frozen.

Suddenly, sobs echoed through the guild. People promising to do well, to live well. Natsu let himself weep with the others. It was time he moved on.

"Okay!" Makarov yelled. "With that said. . . all of you do your best for the S-class exams!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I've had good ideas lately, and actually am free this weekend. SO I'm using my time to update stories I have ideas for.<strong>

**Review please! And thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry, but i forgot to put in Lucy getting her guild mark removed. (Goldfish memory) Just assume that it was removed if you will!**

**Extra tidbit of stuff: I've posted a poll for what my next fanfic will be about(It's already decided) But I need a pairing, so you can choose either RoLu, GraLu, or (Surprise! There won't be too many voters for this choice sadly) Sylvein x Lucy.**

**Thank you for the reviews! (Natsu seemed like the type to get jealous and accidentally say stupid things, so I made him)**

* * *

><p>After a quick meeting with a magic council representative, the two departed in the direction of the south western cluster of mountains in Fiore (Look at a map on google or something if you want). A research branch of the council had processed their request and found all available information for them and compiled it. Apparently, the Destruction Blade guild was addressed before a few times. With reports of sinister magic in the area and strange happenings. But whenever a mage or group of mages went there, they either came back, driven to insanity. . . or they don't come back at all. Due to these circumstances, they haven't gotten any more information than this and the general location of the guild.<p>

The council had seriously doubted that two independent mages could do what S-class mages of legal guilds couldn't do, but sent them on the mission anyway. If they had failed, then it would just be two less cocky troublemakers. . . or so they thought.

Sylvein looked over at Lucy, who was playing with the hem of her shorts with a solemn expression. He decided it was best to just continue acting like the silence wasn't completely suffocating. He inwardly sighed and directed his attention back to the road as he drove the magic vehicle towards their destination.

Lucy was wondering. What made Natsu say that? She honestly didn't have a clue why she was banned from Fairy Tail. Natsu was acting weird, more easily agitated, if that was even possible. Sylvein looked like he didn't want to fight him, she was glad for that. . . but it still happened. She still had to watch.

She kept her eyes trained on the window on the lookout for something out of place, which was really just a sorry excuse to ignore reality. She was contemplating asking Sylvein to let her drive, but then she saw something strange.

"Wait," She said. Sylvein stopped the car and watched her get out. Lucy waved him over.

"What's up?" He called as he slammed the door shut and walked around the car. Lucy shushed him and made him duck into some bushes. Sylvein blushed at the close proximity, then put his attention into what Lucy was pointing at.

On a side path off the street, around forty feet away, was a figure. Lucy squinted in a futile attempt to distinguish what it was. She quickly gave up and gestured a suspicious Sylvein to get closer with her. He complied as they snuck through the bushes. They approached the creature carefully. Up close. . . it was something neither of them had ever seen before.

It stood at about five feet tall on four legs, which looked like skin was stretched thinly over bones. The skin(?) itself appeared to look the same as if it was wet fur. The creature's back was bony and had many spikes that protruded out of the skin at odd angles. They looked like they'd impale you instantly. When the creature turned, it had four eyes that shined an empty black. It bared its (What looked like hundreds of teeth once it noticed the two.

It leaped at the two, who narrowly dodged a thick tongue that shot at them. Lucy cringed as it hit a tree, breaking it in two. Sylvein watched as the tree's ends began to bubble and disintegrate.

"It's acid, Lucy!" He yelled at her as he jumped out of range of the swishing tongue. Lucy nodded as she got out her whip. She hurriedly whispered words into it and it glowed a golden color. (A support spell that makes it unbreakable. The creature noticed the movement and went for her, tongue slashing wildly at her. She jumped up and wrapped her whip around it, keeping it from moving.

"Sylvein!" She yelled towards her comrade.

"Got it!" He replied as he brought his hands up from the ground, creating spikes that separated the tongue from the body. Lucy retracted her whip.

The hulking beast roared in distress. Sylvein and Lucy exchanged worried glances and stood back to back as four more emerged from the ground. One had what appeared to be a bloodied skeleton riding it. Its arms were replaced by scythes and the eyes (Which there were four of) glowed red in amusement.

The two mages carefully inspected the beasts. Each had slight variations on them: One had a bloodied bow on its head. Another was missing a leg. Etc. etc.

"Hihihi! Dogs! Protect the master! We'll feast on their bones once we're done here!" The skeleton cackled as the dogs charged on the two.

"Sylvein! Take three! I'll try the other two and the skeleton!" Lucy screamed as she cracked her whip at another 'dog'.

Sylvein ran ahead a bit, trying to make a few dogs follow him, when they did, he attacked.

"I'll turn you to fertilizer! Sinkhole!" He cast. Holes opened under the dogs and they fell in. It quickly closed after them. He smiled.

"Eas-" He started, then heard rumbling. The holes re-opened and the dogs leapt out of the holes, growling viciously.

"What the hell!?" Sylvein said under his breath. A different spell was needed. He aimed both arms at two trees, creating green magic circles underneath them. They grew and took on humanistic features.

"Attack!" He yelled. The giant's ran towards the dogs, branches swinging wildly. The dogs all were beaten and battered, Sylvein thought it was enough, and returned the trees, but not before one of them bashed one of the dog's heads in. Blood splattering everywhere.

Sylvein inspected the creatures, expecting them all to be dead.

Two of them got up. Sylvein twitched.

"Why won't you bastards die!" He said angrily as he went in with his own sword.

"Earth sword: Unbreakable!" He said. The sword glowed inside a tan magic circle as it changed. AN unbreakable, invincible sword.

He swung at the dogs, cutting off a few spikes and one of the legs as they ran out of range. They wouldn't die.

Sylvein glanced at the dead one, its head was missing. Was it the head?

The dog's roared angrily as they bounded on the swordsman. He smirked.

"Geyser!"

A violent gush of water shot up in front of Sylvein, which the dogs ran into and were sent upwards, but not before SYlvein swung at their heads. Their dead bodies were sent flying.

He grinned as he walked past the carcasses and towards Lucy.

* * *

><p>Lucy stared at the skeleton, who looked like he constantly shook with laughter. She launched her whip around one of the dog's waist, sending it soaring into the air. The dog fell to the earth. Lucy smiled slightly. It got back up.<p>

"What!?" The dog had lost a leg, a few spikes, and looked like it was hit by a car, yet it still lived! The cackling grew louder as the skeleton reared up on Lucy. He swung his arms(Scythes) around wildly as he went, a few swings narrowly missing Lucy as he sped past. As Lucy was trying to figure out how to kill the dogs, this cycle repeated itself as Lucy dodged, buying herself time.

"Screw it!" She said as the skeleton and other dog ran up towards her. Once they were in close enough range, she cast another spell.

"Antigravity!"

The enemies didn't flinch, Lucy's eyes widened as she skeleton soared by on its pet, slicing Lucy's thigh as it ran. She yelped in pain and glared at it.

Trying again, she wrapped her whip around one of the dogs, swinging it up into the air.

"Bolide!" She screamed, sending a meteor towards the creature's head. It exploded. The dog fell to earth, lifeless and headless. Lucy smiled. 'Aim for the head' She took note.

The skeleton's cackling became even louder, twisted with rage.

"How dare you kill a hell's dog! Master'll kill ya'!" He screeched as he soared at Lucy, the dog's tongue shooting out of its mouth. Lucy wrapped her whip around the tongue, swishing it around madly as the dog (and its owner) were swung in a circle. The skeleton flew off and crashed into a nearby tree before she could kill it. She slammed the dog into the ground. While it was dazed, she sent ten shooting stars at its head. Sylvein rushed over at that time and was about to congratulate Lucy, before looking at the remaining enemy.

The skeleton stared at the dog's dead bodies. He became silent, then a scream erupted from his throat.

"You FoOLs! yOU DARE kiLL MaSTerS pETs!?" It shrieked as it grew in size, easily towering over the nearby trees. Its bones turned blood red as they enlarged. The skeleton's four eyes changed into black orbs, void of any kindness or emotion other than anger. The scythes each became soaked with blood as it dripped onto the earth, staining it.

"I'll PROTECT MaSteR! HE's SuFFeRed EnoUGh!"

The two mages got into fighting stances, ready to kill this creature.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyyyyyyyyyyy! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"Lucy. . . that. . . . was quite difficult, wouldn't you. . . say?" Sylvein said between heaving breaths as he leaned against a tree, gripping his side. He glanced at where Lucy was lying in a puddle of blood, some of it her own. She nodded as she stared at the sky. The searing pain had now gone down a bit, but her injuries still were affecting her. She just wanted to sleep. She knew better though.

Lucy looked over to the hulking mass of a beast they had slayed. The blood ever weeping out of the bones of the now silenced skeleton. She relished in the silence.

She knew they weren't done yet. They still had to find the actual guild. . . wherever that was. Lucy had a hunch that these obviously evil and master loving creatures belonged to the guild. Just a hunch, really.

Dragging herself off the ground, the pain in her thigh and foot (She was stabbed once again by a psychotic blood skeleton) increased tenfold as she collapsed back onto the ground. She didn't say anything, only grunted as she felt the blood stain her face. Sylvein felt his heart hurt at her pitiful state. He knew he was far better off, just suffering from almost being strangled and some magic loss. Quite the perfect form he was in. . . . compared to Lucy.

He used a bit more magic to make a cane for Lucy, who took it gratefully as it sprouted out of the ground. She propped herself up on it and looked over at the skeleton once again. She could sit in the eye socket and be comfortable. How had they defeated this? She didn't know. She suspected it was a miracle.

Lucy glanced at the scythe arms and wandered over. She was thinking, they might be of use. So she pried them off with what was left of her strength. Maybe an upgraded whip was in order? Maybe some nice throwing knives? Who knew.

The body(?) began to glow an eerie red color, then quickly exploded into a mass of red particles. Lucy followed them with her eyes as they continued on the path.

"Sylvein?" She said. He just made a groaning noise as he walked lazily over. They had work to do.

The two slowly made their way down the path.

"Hey, what do you think those were?" Lucy asked. What they said intrigued her. The skeleton seemed to be completely loyal to his 'master'. Also, the fact that it disappeared made her think they were even more strange.

Sylvein thought about this. "Maybe they were summoned by the guildmaster?" He said.

Lucy considered this, but if they were summoned. . . then the guildmaster had a magic that she'd never seen before.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when SYlvein tapped her shoulder. She glanced up only to be met with a completely different surrounding.

Gone were the trees and blue sky. They were replaced by bare branches that were charred to a crisp, with fire completely surrounding the narrow path they were on. The two readied battle stance as they cautiously continued on the path. As they walked, noises began to sound. Screeches, whines, crackles. They evolved from there, replaced with words.

**"No one understands. . ."** A low, sad voice began. Lucy had never heard this voice.

**"I'm alone."** Sylvein was extremely cautious, who knew what they were dealing with?

**"If I cannot be happy. . . if I cannot get a happy ending. . . then I'll restart. I'll ruin others."** It said. Lucy reached for Sylvein, becoming frightened. She felt nothing. Snapping open her eyes, which she had closed at some point, she frantically looked around. Not here. Not here! He was nowhere to be found, only darkness and flames surrounded her.

"Sylvein!" She cried, desperate to find the one she had just recently found feelings for. "Where are you!?" She screamed as she craned her head around in distress. Nothing. She was alone again. She sunk to the ground as the world around her changed. She saw her mother's face. She smiled at the image, then realized this was when she was in the mansion. . . on her deathbed. SHe watched her mother's lips move, soundless words coming out as she closed her eyes forever. Lucy held back a choked sob as this sight.

The image was changed.

She watched as she disappeared from the spirit world, leaving behind the crying faces of her spirits. The spirit king's voice echoed and boomed throughout her mind, yet it wasn't sounded. A fake reality just for her.

She watched herself fall off the cliff, her spirits crying for her as they looked over her. Each face stricken with pain and sorrow, twisted into emotions she couldn't even think of. Not without crying herself.

Lucy tried to pry her eyes from the images, trying to tell herself that it wasn't real. It was an illusion. But she couldn't do it. She was forced to watch it all as tears spilled from her eyes, splashing onto the ground below.

A silver haired man of eighteen appeared, smiling at her with a slight blush on his face. He laughed as he grabbed a stack of clothes. He smiled at her as they sat underneath the stars. He spoke soundless words of comfort when she cried.

His wonderfully happy face was immediately changed to one of utter shock as he shakily looked down at his stomach. Blood spurted from where a blade stuck through his torso. Eyes wide in fear, they focused on Lucy, only for a second, before the life left them. Cloudy green orbs lost focus as the man Lucy loved slumped to the ground. A corpse took his place.

**Lucy screamed her anguish as she completely lost all strength. It no longer mattered i it was an illusion or not. What was seen. . . cannot be unseen.**

* * *

><p>"-cy" Lucy stirred, feeling a chilling sensation beneath her. She groaned, pain coursing through her body as she shook on the hard surface. "Lucy! Please!"<p>

She slowly opened her eyes a crack, then fully open as she stared out what appeared to be bars. She hissed when she tried to get up, only to fall back on what seemed to be metal with a thump. What happened to her? She couldn't remember.

Struggling, she pulled herself shakily onto her arms as she stared out. She was in a cage. It groaned when she moved. Slowly, she inched her way to the edge on her elbows, still not quite seeing clearly. She held onto a bar with an aching arm as she blinked a few times, clearing up her vision and her mind. Everything flooded back into her memory, almost knocking her over as she remembered every single detail. She quickly burst into tears. She hoisted herself up so she was leaning against the side of the slightly swinging cage, hugging herself as she wept. Her grief was interrupted by the voice. She recognized it instantly.

"Lucy! Lu- . . . thank god!"

Lucy whipped her head around, the pain lessening slightly. She saw a silver-haired mage kneeling inside of the other cage, tears streaming from his eyes as he looked at her. She reached her arm out, only for it to fall back at her side. Remembering her injuries, she groaned. They hadn't healed. . . of course. She cast her gaze onto her body. She was more than surprised to see that her wounds had been bandaged and cared for, albeit it wasn't done very well. She looked over to SYlvein once more and pointed to her leg, which was wrapped in bandages tightly, blood coloring it. Sylvein shook his head, which was covered in bandages as well.

After getting over the initial shock, Lucy wiped her tears and looked out of her confinement. Outside the chilled metal bars was a place she had never seen before.

Above there was a large hole, which showed a lovely view of clouds. Below was a cave floor. The area was lined with crystalline stalactites that shined in the minuscule amount of moonlight let through the cloud cover. The room was huge, with every sound echoing and resounding through the room, which looked like it served as a home for someone.

As if on cue, a figure walked in through a tunnel on the far side of the room.

Clad in blood red pants and a black cloak, was a man who looked to be in his late twenties. He had long, flowing red hair that was put in a loose braid on one side, while the whole other side was shaven of any and all hair. The side of him that was bald had an angry scar occupying half of his head, almost right down the middle. He looked at them through sad eyes.

"Who are you?" Sylvein asked, on alert. He was faring better than Lucy, who was still very much seriously injured. But it didn't mean he was in any shape to threaten this man.

The man's eyes bore a look Lucy had seen rarely. His whole face looked rugged, yet soft. She couldn't truly describe him. A feat for a wanna-be writer.

"Aldrr's name is Aldrr Gion." He said, Lucy recognized this voice. Sylvein appeared to not.

"Why are you here? Can you free us?" Sylvein asked. The man looked like a kicked puppy.

He shook his head. "I'm the one keeping you here." He said softly.

Lucy was taken aback, it was the voice, the haunting voice that spoke to them before she was sucked into a world of nightmares. Lucy assumed he summoned the monsters.

Aldrr continued. "I cannot free you. You have found this place. You have killed a demon. I can't forgive you." He said as though he didn't want to. His face completely betrayed his words. Sylvein also seemed to notice this. He exchanged looks with Lucy.

"Why are you here?" Lucy started softly. "Are you being kept here?" Sylvein finished gently, as to not startle the man. He shook his head quickly.

"No! No! I. . . . I-" He began, then gripped his head. He seemd to change. "I. . . I can't take it!" He mumbled loudly (If possible) as he began to hunch over. "It's not my fault. Not my fault. . . yes. . . that's what they said to me." He said more crazily. Lucy noticed a major change taking place. What was with this man called Aldrr Gion?

"It's everyone else's fault! So. . . I'll destroy everyone!" He shrieked.

"I'll show you the power of Matire Demon! Belial!*"

The man changed. He began to morph in front of her eyes. Lucy almost turned away, yet she couldn't take her eyes off the sight. His form grew to be around three times the original height he was. His arms morphed to enlarge and he grew long claws. Out of his head sprouted two large goat-like horns as his eyes turned slanted and dialated, like a cat's. A horrendous cracking noise was heard as large, red wings sprouted out of his back. Around his bottom half an eerie cloak of darkness formed.

He was something she had never seen before. No longer a man. But a demon cloaked in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Belial- Considered one of the great demons. A well known one. You can search for belial mythology or something. He looks like a goat head morphed onto a human torso with large horns and a. . . thing (I don't know what to call it) sprouting out of his head, I left that out. The demon has wings and is depicted to be sitting. I changed it up. <strong>

**HA! Matire Demon! Exciting, no?**

**I urge you nice strangers to vote in my poll for an upcoming fanfic if you haven't!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!After this chapter I'll actually work on Lost and Found (I really have gotten lazy)**

**I'll post a magic explanation after the ****Demons arc.**

**I'll also take up one drawing offer. I'll draw out one of the scenes up til now in pen and put it on deviantart (I'm bored and need drawing ideas)**

**I'll also draw one chibi scene in color that someone requests and post that as well. (You don't even KNOW how bored I am)**

**Thank you supporters!**

* * *

><p>Lucy only got to stare at the beast for a moment before the room was turned upside-down, literally. Lucy let out a choked cry as the cage she was in smashed into the ceiling(Now floor)'s stalactites, only barely not getting impaled. Sylvein saw this as he shifted his weight to break the cage bars on the pointed rock. He would check on Lucy, after he beat up this guy.<p>

Prying the weakened bars open, he wedged himself through an opening and out into the open. Aldrr was giggling as he floated in his darkness cloud, observing.

"What are you!?" He shouted as he sent a few stalactites flying at the beast, who swirled in circles, easily dodging them.

"I am one who can merge with Hell's most ruthless demons!" He cackled as he begun to spin the room once more, causing pandemonium as everything was quickly changing. Sylvein used a large amount of magic to slice most of the spires jutting out of the cave's walls, sending them once more at the demon. Most missed, but a small few hit it, only to crumble.

"Che," Sylvein vocalized in annoyance. He thought of any possible ways to beat it. Searching for a way out, he sensed heat underneath the ground. He thrust his palms onto the ground.

"Magma!" He roared as he sent lava spewing out of the rock and towards the creature, who smiled. Just before impact, it spoke:

"Second chance! Baal!"

The lava hit. Sylvein expected to at least done some damage. When it cleared there was nothing there. Sylvein twisted his head around every which way to search for him, only to be interrupted by a piercing shriek.

He clamped his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the sound, but it continued to penetrate his ears until he collapsed.

Through squinted eyes he saw a new demon. It was a little boy who had short red hair and black eyes. . . on top. From his torso down was the body of an arachnid's , with eight legs sprouting out of the boy's stomach. Fire ran up the legs of it. Sylvein would have shuddered if he had the energy to. It was all drained by that screech. He watched hopelessly as the creature crawled on the ceiling over to a pile of rubble, pulling something out. His eyes widened as he saw the blonde girl he loved be pulled and singed from the legs of the beast as he carried her over to a corner of the room. Sylvein tried to move, which was caught by the monster, who screeched once more. Sylvein once again fell limp as he felt a tear fall from his eye. Was it to end like this?

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what might become of his first love. "Lu. . . cy"

His grief was interrupted by another screech. . . this time. . . one of anguish. His eyes snapped open as he looked at a marvelous sight. Lucy had awoken, and currently had the creature subdued using her enhanced version of her whip. He wondered how she freed herself, then decided he'd think of that later. Upon closer inspection however, the creature also had one of its legs implanted into Lucy's already injured leg. A stale mate. Sylvein prayed for her safety.

* * *

><p>Lucy stared down her opponent, attempting to ignore the pain, and failing.<p>

"Hmmm you're not in the best of positions, no?" The spider/human spoke in a shrill voice. Lucy frowned.

"Neither are you." She said through gritted teeth. She wouldn't be able to stand the pain much longer. She decided to try something.

"Antigravity" She whispered. The spider was sent soaring into a wall, ripping its leg out of Lucy's. She needed to think quickly, before he got up.

"Love Light's- Converge!" She said, sending 88 orbs of hot light towards the creature. After impact, she launched herself over towards her opponent before speaking another spell.

"Meteor shower!" She sang as a flurry of magic rocks shot past her at the ball of lights. Following impact, there was a crumpled spider on the ground. Aldrr's eyes filled with rage.

"I won't let you take me back. . . " He growled in his weak state. "Last . . . chance. . . Beelzeb-"

"Solar system: Truth theorum" Lucy said as she pressed her hand into Aldrr's forehead. He immediately froze, binded by Lucy's magic as cinematic film poured from his head and filled the room's ceiling. They all watched in silence.

* * *

><p><em>A young boy of around ten was sitting in a dark room alone. He smiled as he named his friends, caressing the paper casings they were in.<em>

_"Baal. Mephistoles. Azazel. Beelze-" He was interrupted by the door creaking open, letting light shine in. The boy was illuminated by the sliver of light, his form now visible amongst the darkness. He had bruises that were fresh on his face. He looked at a woman in the door, a look of dejection sweeping over his features. _

_"Are you playing with those cards? Again? They're worthless." The woman spoke with a cold tone, malice dripping off of her words. He shuddered as he held the intricately designed cards to his chest. There were six. The boy let out a whimper in protest as he shrunk himself into a ball on the floor. The woman was not amused._

_"Listen to your mother and stop using that magic. It's repulsive and demonic. It should be eradicated from Earthland!" She spat as she stomped into the room towards the boy. He shook as he tried to run, only to be kicked to the ground. She snatched the cards away. He trembled. _

_"You know better than to disobey your mother." She said as she ripped the cards up into tiny pieces. The small boy watched with wide eyes as they floated to the ground. The mother left her son in the room._

_The boy crawled to the pile, running his fingers through it in disbelief. He collapsed onto the ground in a fit of sobs. _

_After a small while. . . The boy sat in a corner of his room in a ball, attempting to disappear. _

**_Are you__ lonely?_**

_Yes._

**_My poor child. I'll give you the power to rise out of your state. I'll give you freedom. Do you want it?_**

_He nodded once more, slowly rising from his place. A single card appeared in front of him, depicting a red smile on a plain black card. In detailed writing on the bottom of the card, there was a name. Satan._

**_I'll give you my card. My power, for treating the other demons well. I'll give you strength._**

_The boy hesitantly picked up the new card. He poured his magic nto the words. _

_"I call upon leader of the Underworld, our lord, Satan." He said softly, not wanting to be heard. A man with red skin appeared, donning a nice suit and fedora, he smiled at the small boy. _

_"Hello. I am the leader of the demon gates. Shall we go?" He asked, reaching out his hand towards the young child, who took it gratefully. They walked out of that house, out of that town. Leaving nothing but a trail of blood._

* * *

><p><em>"We have a disturbance in -Town name here-. The whole village was slaughtered recently. None of the people were mages except for one child." A soldier spoke to the council in a cold sweat. Cold stares met his form. Hushed voices were heard, things were said, it grew louder, forming an argument.<em>

_"Silence!" A man said. The rest went quiet._

_"What magic did they use?" He spoke in a booming voice. The man shook as he replied. " A branch of celestial magic. Demon Gates. . . apparently. . . he had unlocked the Leader Gate."_

_The man thought for a moment. _

_"Hunt down this boy. Destroy the demon that was summoned. Leave nothing left." He ordered._

* * *

><p><em>"We have you surrounded!" A soldier spoke loudly. He and many others surrounded a small, redheaded boy and his companion. Both were soaked in blood. The small child hid behind the demon in fear. <em>

_"By the order of the magic council, we must put you down." The soldier roared as he ran at the two with the other soldiers. The demon lashed out, murdering them in waves, leaving only a select few left. He rushed at one, only to run into a wall. The boy ran up to him, trying desperately to join him. He banged worthlessly on the rune wall that appeared. No luck was given to him._

_"This rune barrier will kill all within it in one minute." A soldier said as he held the child._

_** I cannot escape this. **  
><em>

_The boy whimpered._

**_Once I die. There is no way for any more demons to come to this world. _**

_The boy screamed._

**_It's okay. I'll give you a gift. It's called Matire Demon, your new magic. _**

_The boy struggled fruitlessly._

**_It'll be okay._**

_The rune barrier was covered in blood. It then dispersed, the red liquid falling to the ground. The sound would never leave the boy's ears. The few remaining soldiers cheered, talking about how they'll go home early that day, or something equally worthless. For the first time in his life. The boy felt true anger. It coursed through his veins. _

_He cursed these people. _

_A soldier walked up to him and kneeled in front of him, saying something about how he'll be moved to a good place. It sounded like lies to his ears. He wanted it to be silenced, so it was. _

_More blood was added to his body. It accumulated until the area was void of life, save for one human. His name was Aldrr Gion._

* * *

><p>The pictures ended and faded away from the sky, revealing the full moon.<p>

Aldrr wept as he reverted back to his normal form. Lucy smiled and kneeled in front of him.

"I bet your friends are sad that you haven't moved on yet. Believe it or not. . . they're watching over you. . . A friend told me that." She said softly as she cast a quick glace towards Sylvein, who was slowly getting up. He walked over.

"This happened to both of us too." Lucy started,"I was devastated. Heck, I almost killed myself!" She said with a small giggle.

"But even I've begun to move on. . . maybe you should as well." She smiled as she stuck out her hand to Aldrr. Sylvein did as well.

Aldrr took both and they helped him up. He smiled at them, they smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>This might have been a bad chapter. . . . . . oh well. :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**And this chapter marks the end of the (Short) Demons Arc! Immediately after posting this chapter I will post another that details the magic used up til' now. You don't have to read it. But you can read it if you are interested! **

**I also (Since my boredom has no limits) drew Sylvein and Lucy's appearances that they will have from now until the end.**

**You can find those on deviantart under the username MissSeaPandas**

**Thank you to all! (Especially reviewers: Psyka and Shar2242)**

* * *

><p>"Again. . . I'm soo sorry for hurting you two!" Aldrr said sadly, once again looking like a kicked puppy. He was quite adorable for someone who was taller than them. They had all left the caves and now were walking down to the foot of the mountain. Aldrr had apologized constantly.<p>

"It's fine! We told you it was fine. Besides, didn't you care to our wounds, even after your summons beat us nearly to death?" Sylvein chortled. Aldrr nodded. Sylvein reached up to ruffle his hair.

"We're all good then!" He said, lightly smacking Aldrr on the back. Lucy giggled as she watched their conversation. Sylvein noticed this and flashed his best grin at her, throwing in a wink for good measure. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and quickly turned away, mumbling something along the lines of : The blue is a lovely sky today, isn't it!? She didn't even notice the small slip up. Aldrr watched with curiosity as they scaled down the slope.

A vivid conversation on how snails lived was cut short when they reached the bottom.

"Sylvein, I'm going to go find the car. Wait here." Lucy said cheerily as she scampered off with a wave of her hand. Sylvein smiled at her retreating form.

Aldrr let a small smile slip, before it turned into a devilish grin as he nudged Sylvein, who immediately blushed.

"You like Lucy?~" Aldrr purred. Sylvein was originally shocked at the personality change, but then remembered that he said he had a split personality.

"Y-yeah." Sylvein mumbled as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Aldrr was unamused.

"You two should be all: I love you!" He started, kneeling facing one direction as he spoke in a deep voice. Then he switched and took the role of a girl as he fanned his face. "I love you too! Let's date and do this and that together!~" He said in a high-pitched voice. Sylvein blushed a million shades of red. "T-this and . . .th-that!?" He stuttered. He'd never talked about this with anyone.

"Yes! Ya' know, I'll be rooting for you all the way! Your cute demonic wingman!" Aldrr cheerfully replied as he flipped his long, red braid over his shoulder in a posh manner. Sylvein awkwardly nodded. Aldrr's face turned demonic once more.

"And if any girls decide to screw with this beautiful love, then I'll to -Beep- and then -beep-. And make sure they'll never screw with this and-" He walked over a small ways and paced as he mumbled dark things that Sylvein wished he had not heard. Lucy's form weaved through some trees over to them.

"Ready to go! You coming,Aldrr?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side. Sylvein's blush returned in full force. He put his hand up in front of his face to cover it.

Aldrr quickly turned around, his earlier demeanor gone as he reverted to kicked-puppy mode. Sylvein didn't know whether he was glad or not. Aldrr spoke softly.

"I'll just stay here. I don't want to leave this place just yet. But you can come to me if you ever need any information or anything else." He started.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything anymore. . . . I think I'll join you if you asked me some other time. Just call me on a lacariima if you need me." Aldrr said in his quiet voice as he handed Sylvein a red-tinted orb. He nodded his thanks.

"Wrell, then we'll be off!" Lucy said cheerily as the two waved goodbye to the red-haired man. Sylvein let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He'd have to get used to that personality switch thing he does.

* * *

><p>After about a week of travelling, the two had already visited the council to report their 'success', much to the surprise of the council members, and were in Clover on their way back to the treehouse. Lucy hummed along as she drove, in high spirits. She was desperate to read up on the latest news.<p>

"Hey! I'm going to grab a copy of Sorcerer Weekly, okay?" Lucy called to Sylvein as they parked in front of a store. Sylvein nodded as he got out to sit in the driver's seat, for Lucy had been driving for a while.

Lucy skipped into the shop, taking a quick scan for celestial keys, before she remembered what happened. Her spirits dampened a bit, but she still went to buy the magazine.

"A copy of Sorcerer Weekly, please." Lucy said politely as she handed the jewels to the storeowner. Upon receiving the latest issue, she smiled. The Fairy Tail symbol was on the front. She flipped through the pages as she walked out to get in the cab. After a quick nod to Sylvein, he took off.

Lucy paged to where the cover article was and froze. "Fairy Tail core members disappeared into the ocean at S-class exams'" She slowly read the headline out loud. Then repeated it in her ind again and again. Huh?

'Fairy Tail's famous S-class exams were to be held on Fairy Tail's sacred island, Tenroujima. After a fight with Oracion Seis, who were defeated, magic council officers returned to say that a force that remains private eradicated the island. Fairy Tail is presumed dead. . . ' She read in her head. She didn't even finish the article before it dropped out of her shaky hands and landed with a soft rustle onto the carriage floor. She felt it stop and assumed that they were home. She slowly opened the door in a daze and cast her blurry eyes onto the treehouse. She stumbled inside, hearing SYlvein call after her. She didn't know what he said though, it seemed like nothing else was around her as the article repeated in her head. She barely glanced up towards her room as she staggered inside, slamming the door after her.

Sylvein watched in bewilderment as Lucy stumbled out of the car. He calle dafter her, asking her what was wrong. She didn't seem to hear. Sylvein peered into the car, only seeing an opened magazine dropped onto the floor. He picked it up and scanned over the article, becoming distressed as he read.

"Oh no. . ." He mumbled as he too dropped the magazine onto the floor. He ran into the house.

"Lucy!" He yelled as he looked around. Not here. He ran to the kitchen and looked around. "Lucy!" He cried, trying to find where she ran off to. He heard a door slam and rushed towards it. His steps slowed as he pressed his fingertips against the wood, then slammed his fists on it.

"Lucy!" He screamed, desperate for her to come out. He didn't even know what he'd do when she was out. He'd never let her go.

"LUCY!" He cried, becoming increasingly desperate to see her face as he pounded his fists on the door. He felt liquid stream out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Abruptly, he stopped mutilating the ever-strong door. He slid to the ground in front of it as he placed both hands on the wood. On his knees, he whispered.

". . . Lucy."

He pressed his forehead against the cool door as he felt the tears continue to fall. He was only met with pained wails and sobs that echoed from the other side.


	12. FIRST MAGIC EXPLANATION

**This chapter is an explanation on all UNIQUE MAGIC that has been used up til' now. May not be entirely accurate for power levels since they are quite difficult to guage.**

**The power level of people and magic are different.**

**Human power levels are like this. . . where 10 is at wizard saint level. To get a better understanding. . . Erza would be around 8.5. Laxus would be a 9. Natsu would be around 7.5. Levy and other average ish mages would be around 5.**

**Lucy Heartifillia**

**Matire Celeste**

**Power level: 8.5-9 (10 in the moonlight)**

**Received following the closing of the Celestial Spirit world. Based off of celestial bodies and occurrences.**

**Receives power **

**Abilities:**

**Immense magic capabilities**

**Agility**

** Exceptional strength **

**Unique magic**

** Whip expert**

**Immense durability**

Spells (In order of appearance)

Love Lights- A maximum of 88 hot orbs of light

Used to blind foes or leave them disoriented, has practical use as well.

Can be summoned in numbers, or alone.

Power level: 1

Shooting star-Lucy shoots a burning, fast star at her opponent

Used to injure opponents

Maximum of 10 can be sent at once, one for each finger

Power level: 2 (Higher in multiples)

Antigravity-Any people within a short range of Lucy can be repelled away from her

With antigravity being like a law of the universe, no foe can block or dodge it

Makes Lucy near impossible to physically hit or punched, etc.

Power level: 8 (Depends on the foes magic, they may be able to contradict it)

Bolide- Lucy shoots a (around basketball) sized orb of energy at the opponent, which explodes on contact

Good against armor or defense

Power level: 4

Wormhole- Allows the user to safely travel between dimensions, and back into the current dimension in the selected place.

Takes a large amount of magic

Power level: 0 ( not used for offense)

Meteor shower- Lucy summons forth dozens to hundreds of meteors of different sizes, all converging onto one target. Extremely powerful.

Power Level: 9

Solar system:Truth Theorum- Can only be used on a night of a full moon, as it is an incredibly powerful spell. Lucy touches the forehead of her opponent, binding them and reaching into their mind using the power of the stars that tell the truth. A dome above is formed as Lucy pulls out the necessary memories and frees them to be viewed in the dome. Can be used to completely change people.

Power level:10

**Sylvein Wrisse**

**Matire l'element**

**Power level: 9-9.5 (Depends on his surroundings)**

**Received when the Elemental Guardian Gates were closed off. Based off of natural disasters and elements.**

**Recieves power from surrounding elements**

**Abilities: Immense magic capabilities **

**Unique magic**

** Immense durability**

**Resistance against elements**

** Expert at hand to hand combat **

**Exceptional strength**

** Sword expert**

Spells (In order of appearance)

General manipulation-Sylvein manipulating any nearby element in abundance, can be used for a nearly limitless amount of purposes, makes him so incredibly powerful

Power level: 1-10

Earthquake- Ground all around Sylvein is broken and shakes, disorients enemies.

This spell is very powerful where the surroundings can be broken and damage the enemy

Must be used strategically

Power level:6 - 3(Destructive, but not too powerful directly against an enemy)

Sinkhole- Sylvein points at an area on the ground, creating an extremely deep hole that captures and possibly extremely damages them.

Useful for traps

Holes are around half a mile to five miles deep, depends

Power level: 8-2 (Easily dodged by flying enemies, etc,etc)

Tornado-An extremely powerful torrent of wind is aimed at an enemy, destroying everything in its path

Extremely powerful, sucks flying enemies in

Worthless if in the 'eye' of the tornado

Power level: 8-4(If made contact, deadly. If not, destroys a lot)

Unnamed tree monster- A normal tree is manipulated to form a very larg, more humanistic tree to attack with.

Power level: 7

Flood- Water is pulled from another body of water to rush and surround the opponent and area.

Only can be used by large bodies of water, like oceans or rivers.

Power level:5

Hurricame- Water is pulled from a large body of water and is mixed with user created wind, blowing everywhere and is highly destructive

Must be used in very open area.

Power level: 8

Firestorm- Other fire is used and sucked into a magic circle, then is rained down onto the opponent

Deadly

Must be made of other fire, Sylvein cannot make fire directly

Power level: 9

Fog- made from moisture particles in the air

Used for confusion or escape

Power level: 1

Geyser-Ground cracks and water gushes out at high force.

powerful

Only stays in one position, used with water in the earth's water table.

Power level: 8 (Easy to dodge for many stronger mages though)

Sword enchantment- Sylvein enchants his sword with any element he has control of (Water, earth, or wind usually)

Takes on the property stated. Ex. Earth sword: unbreakable

Power level: ? (Depends. Also, it's a sword. . . )

Magma-Sylvein summons forth lava from nearby underground, rushing up at frightening speeds and intense heat.

Power level:9

**Aldrr Gion**

**Matire Demon**

**Power Level: 8-9.5**

**Received when Hell's Lair was closed. Based off of demonic . . . things. User has few spells themselves, but can change into seven different demons. Can only use three max in a sequence before reverting to normal form.**

**Recieves power from negative emotions**

**Abilities: Immense strength **

**Immense speed**

** Ability of flight(In some cases)**

**Immense durability**

** Unique magic **

**Expert at hand to hand combat**

Hellspawn-He summons one or many demons from a set few types to summon. They are real demons, but none are main demons and are devoted to him. Not much personality.

He can summon a Hell dog, Skeleton, Serpent, or Blood bat

Each is powerful in its own way

Power Level: 4-9

Insanity Revealed- A powerful illusion that strikes people to the core and leaves them terrifies, scared, etc.

Power Level: 0 (PSychological, renders some unable to fight, does no actual damage. Can be broken by powerful people)

Belial- Demon of Lawlessness or insanity. He takes on a large goat-man with wings sprouting out of his back. Lower half cloaked in darkness. Can change the room's workings. Creating insanity. Hard to describe. (Chapters 9-10)

Power level: 8

Baal-Demon of Sacrifice. Based off of the legend where the demon Baal sacrificed children by lighting them on fire. Takes the form of half young child, half spider legs that are on fire.

This demon is used with sound magic. Screeching to take away magic power and weaken others, they also have a few other abilities, as well as the use of spider's silk and abilities.

Power level:8


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello nice people of the internet! I am MissSeaPandas, in case you've forgotten since I've been, unfortunately, living (rotting) in a hospital for a couple weeks(Centuries). I have actually been out since about the end of February. But before I was in the hospital I was sick for a couple weeks as well. So I've had about a month's worth of tests to make up. . . . I actually did rather swimmingly on them after a lot of panicking (A's. . . mostly low A's. . . but A's!) I also had to catch up with friends, so I've been busy. I've finally gotten everything taken care of!**

**I would like to request writing prompts! I've been wanting to write one or two-shots lately. I watched hetalia while I was in the hospital (ADORABLE) (P.S. a friend bought me the series on dvd, I have nice friends) I would like to ask that if anyone wants to give me prompts, that they consider the following:**

**(1) You can request other animes than Hetalia and Fairy Tail, but I'll only do them if I've seen the anime and enjoyed it. I'd recommend Hetalia or Fairy Tail, just sayin'.**

**(2) I want prompts for SHORT stories (Like three chapters max). You can give me a rough storyline, a single idea, a sentence prompt(I like those), whatever! :)**

**(3) Can really be any genre. . . . mostly. . . . . check in with me about that.**

**(4) IF YOU DO HETALIA OR FAIRY TAIL: For Hetalia, I'm most willing to do America x Russia (Love it!). For Fairy Tail, I'm basically only willing to do minority pairings involving Lucy. (Like the pairings I've already done, or Gray x Lucy)**

**(5) . . Yaoi is welcome. . .. (Creepy smile)**

**(6) If you DO give me a prompt. Send it by PM, and I'll reply as soon as I see it, which might not be very soon, but probably will be. Credit for original idea and a dedication to you will be put in every chapter, and I'll work to the best of my abilities to make it lovely.**

**(7) NO LEMONS! I'd die of embarrassment if I were to write a lemon.**

**These guidelines will be put on my profile when I get around to it, and it'll be in more detail. Sorry for rambling! This chapter's relatively short, since I need to get used to writing again. (Also, this is kinda' like a filler chapter. Next is seven year time-skip arc. (Which is basically every year is done as an event. . . you'll get it later.)I have a really good idea for the next chapter! So that'll go up within this week! :D**

**Here! :)**

* * *

><p>"Lucy?" Sylvein asked softly as he pressed the tips of his fingers on the wooden door, it had never felt quite so cold before. In fact, the whole tree felt ten degrees cooler. It fit the mood, Sylvein supposed.<p>

He strained his ears for the familiar, sweet-sounding voice of the blonde beauty, but all he heard was the slight rustling of sheets and his own breaths. Sighing, he spoke up again.

"Lucy. . . please come out. Please?" He begged in something reminiscent of a child's whine when they saw something in a store. Pleads unheard, he frowned. He'd try a different approach.

"Lucy! Please! You've been in there for days!" Which was true, partly. He had left for small bits of time before meals every day before, making sure that there was food out for her. He knew she wouldn't come out when he was there. She wouldn't want to talk. But honestly, he couldn't stand the silence of the house anymore.

Sylvein sighed as he went to his backup plan, destroying the door. With a flick of his wrist the whole door folded in on itself, pushing the wood against the doorframe and leaving a large section open. He stepped in. It was unnaturally dark.

He shuffled over to the large windows at the opposite end of the room and began to draw them back a bit. He smiled a bit at the sunshine streaming in. He turned away from the light to scan the room for Lucy, and frowned when he saw her hunched over an information lacarima on her desk. The dim light was casting sickly green light on her skin, showing that her usually cheerful face was gone. Lucy looked thinner, Sylvein could clearly see it. Her eyes were drooped and had dark bags underneath them. In fact, her whole body was sagged a bit as she hunched over the orb, shaky hand quickly bringing up different info screens and dismissing others. All around her were papers, spreading out around her in a fan. Most were crumpled.

"Hey." Sylvein said softly to her back, she just continued at her work. Tired eyes quickly scanning, scanning for information, scanning for her friends. Sylvein walked over to her, pulling a crumpled sheet from her bed along the way. He draped it over her shoulders.

"Lucy?" He asked. She didn't respond. Work.

"Talk to me, Lucy." He said, an edge creeping into his voice. He wasn't angry, no, he was desperate. Lucy didn't turn towards him, didn't say hello, didn't blink. He waved his arm in front of her face.

"Let me help you, please just look at me." It was too unnatural for him. This was wrong. He could help her. He could help her! Why was she so intent on ignoring him!?

Sylvein let out a frustrated, distressed noise as he swept his arm violently over the desk. In his anger, his magic flared, and everything seemed to go in slow motion. The window panes shook and shattered, millions of shards falling to the ground as wind flew into the room. The dozens of papers were caught by the wind and were blown about as Sylvein swiped his arm across the hard desk, knocking everything from its place. The lacarima flew from its position on the desk, flying onto the floor with a resounding crash as it broke into tiny bits and flew across the wooden floor.

Lucy just stared at where the lacarima was, in a daze. Her fingers were frozen in the air. Then time seemed to fast forward. It was too fast.

"Why'd you do that! How did you think that was even okay!? Sylvein, it's ruined!" She screeched as she launched herself to her feet, gripping Sylvein's shoulders.

"Ruined!? Do you see what you're doing here!? You're obsessing over it! Look at yourself! It's fucking dangerous, Lucy!" He retorted as he gripped her as well, his fingertips digging into her shoulders.

"Like shattering my lacarima and window's not dangerous!? What the hell are you thinking! I can't just sit here, Sylvein! I need to find them! I need to! They're alive, I can feel it!" She screamed. Then her arms fell to her side as she sunk to her knees, landing on the blanket that had fallen off her shoulders. "I need to." She croaked as tears ran down her face. Sylvein's glare softened as he kneeled in front of her.

"Lucy. . . I know you need to find them. I know how it feels. But you can't do this to yourself! You could have come to me! I- I'm worried about you!" He said as gently as he could. Lucy's eyes widened. She felt an unmistakable warmth in her chest.

"I can't stand when it's like this. Take a break. I'll call Aldrr. I'll have him join the search. We'll find them, okay?I'll stay with you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

When Lucy heard those words, she made a realization. All at once, everything fell into place. WHy she blushed around him, why she was so scared of him being hurt by Natsu, why she couldn't bear to leave him.

She was in love Sylvein.

* * *

><p><strong>I RREEEEAAALLLLLLYYY HOPE THIS IS OKAY. It ended up being corny. But whatevs, it's an update! I almost forgot, too, but I want omake ideas for this fanfic! Submit please! :)<strong>


	14. I'M TERRIBLE

**Hello! Not an update, soooo sorry. Nothings wrong, but I like warning people about possible non-updates. I have finals around now and coming up soon. I may not update, or won't do it much at all until the beginning of June. I'm a horrible person -.-**

**This will be posted on all fanfictions I intend to continue work on afterwards. Others, there is no hope for them for a bit, sorry! THank you to my fairy tail readers for being (Hopefully) patient. I haven't updated on those at all since my sickness spell. I haven't forgotten about you! **

**Just a warning. SO not really a hiatus but a pseudo-hiatus (Hopefully)**

**So without further ado, I'm going to go work until I can't possibly work anymore. (Gotta' keep my grades up! ,)**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR ****TOLERANCE**** PATIENCE!**

**I'll remove this at the next update. **


End file.
